Gotal/Leyendas
Los gotals eran altos y peludos, eran seres humanoides inteligentes nativos de Antar 4. Sus rasgos más característicos eran los cuernos dobles en forma de cono en la parte superior de la cabeza, que actuaban como sensores electromagnéticos muy sensibles. Estos cuernos eran lo suficientemente sensibles como para detectar cambios sutiles en las emisiones electromagnéticas de las emociones. Esto ayudo a los gotals a forjarse puestos en la galaxia que van desde cazadores de recompensas a senadores Los gotals ya formaban parte de la sociedad galáctica en los primeros días de la Antigua República. Durante este tiempo, los gotals sirvieron a la República como jedis. En los años posteriores de la República, hubo problemas con otras culturas. Conflictos tales como el Conflicto Duinuogwuin-Gotal. Biología y apariencia Los gotals evolucionaron en Antar 4, la cuarta luna de mineral del gigante de gas en el sistema de Antar Prindaar. A veces la luz de la estrella del sistema iluminaba una parte del planeta mientras que la otra era iluminada por el gigante gaseoso. En otras ocasiones, Antar bloqueaba toda la luz solar en ambos hemisferios. Como la luz no siempre estaba disponible allí, la vida animal no podía basarse en la vista como sentido primario. Para contrarrestar esto, a los antecesores de los gotals les crecieron unos cuernos craneales con la función de captar emisiones energéticas o electromagnéticas. También captaban el aura de otras formas de vida. Los cuernos eran lo suficientemente sensibles para captar los aparatos electrónicos. Como los gotals se centraban en lo que captaban, su sentido de la vista, el olfato y el oído era casi nulo. Aunque las obras de referencia estándar, tales como el Catálogo de vida inteligente en la Galaxia no decían nada sobre este tema, algunos registros indican que los gotals podían sentir la Fuerza con sus cuernos. Si bien los escritos de Mammon Hoole decían esto como un rumor que "aún no se había demostrado". Los gotals tenían la cara plana con ojos de color rojizo, nariz chata, y de la piel peluda que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo. En general, el cuerpo era humanoide, con proporciones similares a los humanos. El color de su piel varía de gris-marrón a negro. Historia thumb|200px|left|[[Kith Kark]] Los gotals se unieron a la República Galáctica muy pronto, convirtiéndose en una de las primeras especies en enviar representantes a su recién formado Senado Galáctico. Kith Kark, un Jedi muerto durante el levantamiento de Freedon Nadd, es el gotal más antiguo conocido que dejo su huella en la historia de la galaxia. Goethar Kleej Aubin y su hijo llegaron a la fama durante la Guerra Civil Jedi. En los últimos años de la República, sin embargo, la relación entre la gotals y el resto de la galaxia fue menor. El Conflicto Duinuogwuin-Gotal entre el 35 y 33 ABY fue corto, pero la lucha fue intensa, requirió la intervención de los Maestos Jedi Jorus C'baoth y M'ins Tra para que llegara su final.thumb|right|230px|Gotals en [[Antar 4/Leyendas|Antar 4 durante las Guerras Clon.]] Durante las Guerras Clon, Antar 4 fue conquistado por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Los gotals no se beneficiaron de la guerra, y fueron muy pobres durante la ocupación de la Confederación. Sirvieron al Imperio Galáctico aunque después, algunos se convirtieron en cazarrecompensas y otros se unieron a la Alianza Rebelde, y posteriormente a la Alianza de Planetas Libres. Entre bastidores El diseño del gotal utilizado en la escena de la cantina de Una Nueva Esperanza fue creado por el artista conceptual Ron Cobb y el maquillador Laine Liska. Las ilustraciones de Cobb venían con notas biológicas, describiéndola como una "criatura de alta tundra". Aunque el nombre para el personaje fue inicialmente dratun, más tarde, a partir de fuentes del Universo Expandido como Galaxy Guia 4: Alien Races (Primera Edición) identificó el nombre de la especie como gotal. Apariciones * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' * * * * * *''Twi'light Storm'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Cloak and Vibroblade'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' * * * * *''River of Chaos'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Relic'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Tatooine Ghost *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Exile'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' * * *''Abyss'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' (Second Edition) *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * }} Categoría:Gotals Categoría:Especies aliadas con los Separatistas